shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eder Sendoa
Introduction Eder Sendoa is a Marine Rear Admiral and the youngest member of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit. Just like his fellow Rear Admiral, Noboru Kazuki, he's second-in-command of the Special Unit. Eder is born from a rich family and ever since he was young, he had a strong sense of justice. Because of this, he's one of the few persons Ezio puts his trust in. Currently, he's the strongest fighter in the Special Unit. Appearance Eder is a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He has light hair, dark eyebrows, and light, bold eyes. He commonly wears an equestrian helmet with the letters "D", "I" and "O" mounted on bending pins emerging from a small ribbon tied at its front; a turtleneck jumper patterned a diagonal grid; light, mid-forearm-length gloves; light, wide-legged breeches; and tall, dark riding boots. Personality Eder is a gifted man, in both looks and intelligence. He can be manipulative at times, mainly because he thinks he can always get what he wants. He also has a cocky and flamboyant personality, appearing to have a high opinion of himself. However, he can be driven by emotions for other people and become realistic and serious when a problem presents itself. In addition to his wit and intelligence, it is suggested that Eder has accumulated considerable knowledge as a result of a passion for reading; he is introduced doing so as a youth, and several times later in the library of his mansion; and once more while speaking with Ezio. On more than one occasion, Ezio has said that Eder doesn't have the drive and determination necessary to get things done, no matter what the cost may be. This challenged his pride, making him push himself to work harder. Abilities and Powers It is stated multiple times throughout the story that Eder is the strongest member of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit. This is proven by the fact he's a Marine Rear Admiral and also one of the three leaders of the Special Unit. By far the most important thing stated by a character regarding his strength is Ezio's statement that Eder is the only one who stands a chance to defeat Diablo in a fight. This is important because Diablo is known for his monstrous power and because Ezio is a calculated man, so what he says is most likely true. Eder has an endless list of impressive feats throughout the story, like having a clash or a full-on fight with every single member of The Crime Pirates. His most notable fights are against Federico, Kala and Helm. He and Federico have a rivalry all the way towards the end of the story. The list of impressive feats continues with the capture of criminals with huge bounties that he defeated on his own. His defeat at the hands of Kala hurt mainly his pride since he left Kala and the others escape, but also because, at that point, Kala was considered one of the weakest members of The Crime Pirates. This made the prideful Eder ask himself whether he's really as strong as everyone says or not. Strength In his normal and hybrid form, Eder's strength is slightly above average. Despite this, he was shown to be able to easily dominate opponents like Federico or Helm with pure hand-to-hand combat. It was stated by Helm that Eder's punches are incredibly sharp and taking some of them can easily knock you out cold. When he turns into his Majungasaurus form, Eder's strength increases at least ten fold. He's able to crush through buildings, rocks and even human bones relatively easy with both his teeth and his tail. The most impressive feat in this form is sending Diablo flying with a single strike with his tail. Speed Even in his normal form, Eder has an incredible speed that far exceeds that of a normal human's. He was shown being able to keep up with most of Spyro's movements, forcing the assassin of The Crime Pirates to use his maximum speed in order to be able to strike Eder. His reflexes and reaction speed are also incredible, as noted by almost all of his opponents. While he's in a hybrid form, his speed doubles, making him a formidable foe for even the fastest type of fighters. While he's in his full form, his speed reverts back to normal, mainly because of his increase in size. Endurance It's hard to tell if Eder has good endurance or not, mainly because his endurance is strongly affected by his state of mind, more exactly, by his morale. In his fight with Kala, after taking a few hits from Kala and leaving him escape, he remained on the ground, feeling utterly defeated, despite the fact he might have been able to keep chasing them. In other fights, such as the ones with Federico, he was able to keep fighting despite his body aging at a fast rate. When it comes to his stamina, Eder is capable of fighting the longest in the Special Unit, especially since Ezio stated that Eder could beat Diablo if he manages to hold out for a while against him and get used to his attacks. Intelligence Eder is one of the most intelligent people in the story, having a vast knowledge about almost everything. Despite being more intelligent than Ezio and Kazuki, his intelligence doesn't revolve around detective activities, which is why he mostly uses his intelligence in battle. He is a manipulative person, being the only person in the story capable of easily controlling both allies and enemies at the same time and forcing them to do what he wants. In one of his fights with Federico, he used some of his men to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of Federico's Devil Fruit, but after sacrificing a few of them, he told the rest of his men to step back and let him handle Federico. This has given his men the idea that their leader cares deeply about them and that he would put his life on the line for them. Eder is also capable of taking advantage of his opponent's mental weaknesses, as shown when he started provoking Federico by insulting him in such a way that Federico would completely lose his focus. Other ability related to his intelligence is making quick decisions in the most desperate situations. This one of the few abilities that makes Ezio believe that Eder can actually fight toe-to-toe with Diablo and even defeat him. Devil Fruit Eder has eaten the Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Majungasaurus, a Devil Fruit that allows him to take the hybrid form or the full form of a Majungasaurus. He has shown to have complete mastery of his Devil Fruit, being able to take multiple hybrid forms, depending on the situation. Scary Monster His most commonly use of his Devil Fruit is turning into a hybrid form in which his skin turns into that of a Majungasaurus' and his face changes slightly, giving him the teeth of a dinosaur, but keeping a human appearance. While in this form, he also grows out his tail and focuses mainly on hand-to-hand combat, together with his tail and powerful bites. He named this ability "Scary Monster" because that's how children always reacted to seeing him, they started screaming "Scary Monster!". Under World The second hybrid form of Eder's Devil Fruit. In this form, his appearance changes even less, because only his skin changes and he turns the nails on his hands and feet into claws. He uses them as blades and also has one special technique in which he places a chain that spins around his claws. Using the sunlight and the movement of the chain, he can either create a bright light that will force his opponent to close his eyes or he can create an illusion which makes it look like his claws disappeared. This form is rarely used, mainly because the tricks don't always work on his opponents. Diver Down The last hybrid form in which Eder's appearance changes the most. In this form, he takes a smaller form of a Majungasaurus. This form is mainly used when he wants to take advantage of all the abilities of his Devil Fruit, but when he also wants to keep his natural speed. This form is used by Eder the most, even though it sacrifices a lot of the strength the full form could potentially give him. Haki Being a Marine Rear Admiral and one of the three leaders of the Special Unit, Eder has mastered two types of Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Eder is the only known member of the Special Unit to have awakened Haoshoku Haki as well, however, he has yet to master it. Kenbunshoku Haki Having a brilliant mind, Eder has managed to master Kenbunshoku Haki on his own at a young age, using knowledge he was able to gather from books, from the elderly or from the pirates that were coming into his town. He uses this type of Haki in most of his battles, usually giving him an advantage over his opponents. Busoshoku Haki Eder has mastered this type of Haki only after becoming a high-ranking Marine soldier. This is because, even though he practiced it on his own, he was never able to fully utilize it. Eder often uses Busoshoku Haki to enhance the toughness of his body, as well as to make his body stronger. He was able to quickly master the technique "Busoshoku: Koka". Haoshoku Haki Despite not being able to control it to any extent, in desperate situations, Eder was able to utilize Haoshoku Haki to save his life or others' lives. Category:Zoro-san